


Our Mile High Club

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [10]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Gabe the Babe - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: “What’s so funny?”  Jamie inquires.  Maybe watching a video will take his mind off the mountains.“Scoping out our target.”  Tyler says nonchalantly.Jamie looks over to what Tyler is viewing.  The video is titled “Gabriel Landeskog - Funniest Moments.”  It figures Jamie looks on at the part where Gabriel is cooking shirtless in his kitchen.  He looks away quickly, but it’s too late, he feels the crotch of his pants getting obnoxiously tight beneath the seatbelt that he has tightened down so far that it almost cuts off the circulation to his legs.





	Our Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://youtu.be/KfqSSp0xGjI) is the video that Tyler is watching on the plane:
> 
> For you non-hockey fans, I give you Gabe the Babe!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The Bennguins (Tyler and Jamie)
> 
>  

Riding high off a win at home takes the edge off a late-night flight to Denver.  It’s a flight Jamie hates above all others, the altitude and the mountains.  Jamie’s not the best flyer in the world, and he’s watched one too many documentaries on why planes crash not to harbor an ever-present fear of the plane crashing into a mountain. 

Tyler, however, loves to fly.  Nothing bothers him.  He’s sitting next to Jamie watching a video on his phone, laughing his ass off, completely at ease. 

“What’s so funny?”  Jamie inquires.  Maybe watching a video will take his mind off the mountains. 

“Scoping out our target.”  Tyler says nonchalantly.

Jamie looks over to what Tyler is viewing.  The video is titled “Gabriel Landeskog - Funniest Moments.”  It figures Jamie looks on at the part where Gabriel is cooking shirtless in his kitchen.  He looks away quickly, but it’s too late, he feels the crotch of his pants getting obnoxiously tight beneath the seatbelt that he has tightened down so far that it almost cuts off the circulation to his legs. 

“Is Gabe the babe really the subject of our next hunting trip?”

Tyler nods without looking up from the video.  Jamie closes them and thinks about that prospect.  It’s a pleasant diversion until the captain announces they’re landing.  Jamie grips the armrests tightly and prays that the next time he opens his eyes they are on the ground, safe and sound.

“Mile High City here we come!” Tyler sing-songs as he steps off the plane behind Jamie.  Jamie bows his head and laughs while shaking it left to right.  Jamie steps on to the tarmac and he almost wants to bend down and kiss the ground, then he fears getting smacked in the ass by Tyler in front of the team and decides against it.

The trip into the city from the airport takes an agonizingly long time with the team anxious for their beds.  Thank the hockey gods that the trainers opted for a late morning exercise session in the ballroom in exchange for a morning skate.  Jamie and Tyler fall into one of the two beds in the room and snuggle before drifting quickly to sleep.

Jamie wakes to the sharp poke of Tyler’s morning wood.  “Seriously Tyler is every dream you have about sex?”

“No, my stallion.  This one is just because I’m lying next to you.  I love my stallion.”  Tyler murmurs, nuzzling his face against the back of Jamie’s neck.

Jamie soaks in the pet name and rolls over in Tyler’s arms to kiss him passionately, slipping his tongue between Tyler’s luscious pink lips when Tyler parts them welcomingly.  They part the kiss and press their foreheads together smiling at each other.  Jamie and Tyler both feel like the luckiest men in the world.

The Stars march onto the ice for warm-ups. Tyler does his laps and slaps around a few pucks before heading off to stretch at the red line.  With so many hotties on the Avalanche he does his more seductive stretches first to see if anyone bites, and it doesn’t take long before a blond takes interest.

Tyler catches his eye and smiles with a devilish grin.  Just the one he wanted.

“I’ve heard you are trying to tap someone from each team and that a bet is involved.  Is that true?” The blond captain asks.

Tyler knows their hunting trip isn’t secret anymore, so he smiles slyly.  “Volunteering yourself as tribute, Gabe?”

“Why of course.  The chance to get to fuck Jamie Benn, how could I pass that up.  So, here’s the bet, if I score I get to fuck your fiancé and make you watch.  But not to worry, I won’t leave you out.  I think you’ll be properly, uh, stimulated.” Gabe offers.

“Jamie’s gonna kill me for this, but game on.”  Gabe and Tyler shake on it.  They finish their stretches and skate off to finish warm-ups.

As the Stars walk back to the locker room Spezz chimes in.  “So, what did you bet away to Gabe, Tyler?”

Tyler turns and whispers back, “Jamie’s ass.”  Tyler and Jason laugh loud enough for Jamie to turn and glare.  Whatever Tyler bet, Jamie’s not going to be happy about it. 

Gabe gets his goal, skates past Jamie and winks.  Tyler stares down at the red line.  It’s a lovely shade, but he’s sure it’s not nearly as red as Jamie’s neck.

Jamie slides up and looks over at Tyler.  “Please.  Please tell me you didn’t bet my ass.” 

Tyler remains silent as Gabe fist bumps his teammates, the skates smugly past the Stars’ bench.

“I’ve heard you are ever so tight Jamie, I look forward to testing that out later.”  Gabe gloats as they get ready for the face-off.  Jamie glares at Tyler, who can feel the flush building from his neck to his face.

The game ends, and Jamie nearly asks Tyler to call Gabe and back out, but he doesn’t.  A 3-0 loss to the Avs was a lot to digest but it was the second game of a back-to-back, so the team was probably tired and as the captain he can be disappointed, yet understanding.  He also knows that if he backs out from their hunt tonight, he’ll never hear the end of it, from Tyler, and Gabe.

Gabe texts Tyler that he’s going to be about a half hour, as he has to stop by his condo to pick up some stuff for tonight.  Tyler texts back the hotel and room number with a winking emoji at the end.

The Stars filter onto the bus, the silence deafening.  Jamie is still mad at Tyler for betting away his ass, but he also knows that occasionally their prey doesn’t hold Tyler to the bet.  The image of Ekblad freely giving his own ass to please the Stars couple brings a smile to Jamie’s face.  Sometimes, he thinks. 

His cock jumps at the thought, and at that moment he realizes Tyler’s got a hand on his cock, rubbing it through the fabric of Jamie’s dress pants.  His anger at Tyler slips away as images of a naked Tyler and the blond Swede together replace it.  He wonders what king of little surprises Gabe is going to bring.  By the time the bus pulls up to the hotel, Jamie is desperately trying to will his hard-on to back off so he doesn’t get chirped off the bus.  Tyler just grins at him sheepishly as he gets up and walks off the bus.

When they get to their room, they each toss back one of the tiny bottles of whiskey from the mini-bar.  The warmth trickles down their throats, warming their insides and taking the edge off the sting of the loss.  It also helps them relax a little, anticipation of the unknown plans of one Gabriel Landeskog causing butterflies in their stomachs. 

Gabe knocks on the door ten minutes later, a good five minutes earlier than expected.  Tyler answers the door wearing only his boxer briefs.  Gabe stands in the hallway, smiling from ear to ear and holding a duffle. 

“Checking-in, sir?”  Tyler smirks as he looks down at the duffle.  “May I take your bag?”

Tyler steps aside, waving his arm in a sweeping motion to invite their guest in.  Gabe squeezes Tyler’s ass then give it a light swat as he passes by.  Tyler whistles low, admiring the view of Gabe’s ass as he walks past.

“Nice.”

Gabe stops and turns around.  He reaches down and grabs Tyler’s cock, squeezing hard enough that Tyler tries to pull away.  “What was that, Tyler? From this point on, you only talk and touch if I say you can.”

Tyler swallows hard, and nods his head.  Gabe releases his grip on Tyler’s cock and brings his hand up to pat Tyler’s cheek.  “Good boy.”

Jamie sits at the corner table, casually palming his hand over his own cock, teasing it through his briefs.  Watching Tyler interact with Gabe has his cock wanting some attention.   He chuckles when Gabe reprimands Tyler, which draws Gabe’s attention to him.

“That needs to stop, Jamie.  Same rule goes for you.  You only talk,” Gabe paused and nodded at Jamie’s crotch, “and only touch, when I tell you you can.  Now, on the bed.  Winners choice I understand, and I want you coming on my cock in your ass.”  Gabe orders. 

Jamie hesitates, just a second, but the look on Gabe’s face says he means business tonight.  Jamie’s not sure, but he’ll be the gracious losing captain and give in to the orders of the winning captain.   He lies down on his back on the bed. 

Gabe takes out two long pieces of rope, taking one wrist and tying it to the bed rail, then doing the same to the other wrist.  Gabe leans over Jamie from the side of the bed, claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss.  He reaches down and grinds his palm against Jamie’s engorged cock, causing Jamie to buck his hips and whimpers into Gabe’s mouth.  Tyler moans at the sight and reaches down to palm his own cock.

Gabe straightens and glares at Tyler.  “No. No. No. Tyler, what did I say?”

Tyler takes his hand away from his cock and stands silently at the end of the bed.  Gabe walks to the end of the bed next to Tyler and gives him a light kiss.

“Good.  Now, shall we see what we can do to drive poor Jamie wild?”

Gabe picks his duffle up off the floor and sets it on the bed next to Jamie’s legs.

“Strip.”  He says to Tyler.  “Then take Jamie’s briefs off.”

Tyler does as he’s told while Gabe pulls a brush whip out of his duffle.  He smacks it against the bed.  He stops to admire the sight of a now naked Tyler slowly tugging Jamie’s briefs down his legs.  Jamie raising his knees, so Tyler can pull the material off, presents Gabe with a tantalizing view of Jamie’s tight hockey ass.  He lets out a low growl, saying something in Swedish under his breath. 

“So, let’s see,” Gabe ponders, holding the paint brush like leather handle in one hand while slowly dragging the long leather strands over the palm of his other hand, “three unanswered goals, including mine, means we start there.  Let’s see what kind of marks we can leave on that beautiful ass.”

Tyler’s head snaps up and he starts to protest, but stops.

“It’s okay, Tyler.  Nothing permanent.  And nothing that will keep him from playing.”  He leans and kisses Tyler’s cheek.  “I promise.  Now, why don’t you help him out and hold his legs up?” 

Tyler kneels on the bed next to Jamie’s head.  Jamie lifts his legs towards his chest and Tyler grasps Jamie’s ankles to hold him there. 

“Good, but we can’t have him making too much noise.  I can use a ball gag, or Tyler can shut you up with his cock.  Your choice, Jamie?”

Jamie turns his head to the side and Tyler shifts so he can slide his hard cock between Jamie’s waiting lips.  He looks down at Jamie, who looks up.  He seems okay with this so far.  Just as Jamie presses his lips tightly around Tyler, the sound of the whip snapping against Jamie’s ass rings through the room as Gabe brings it down against Jamie’s left ass cheek.

Tyler, who was enjoying the warmth of Jamie’s mouth around his cock, jerks forward, startled by the sound and the sudden vibrations around his cock when Jamie whines loudly around him.  The involuntary movement drives his cock deeper towards Jamie’s throat, making him gag and cough.  Tyler recovers quickly and pulls his hips back.

“Fuck!”  Tyler bellows.  “Sorry, Jame.”

Before Tyler knows what’s happening, Gabe swats the whip against Tyler’s ass, making him yelp.

“What did I say about talking?  Can’t have such noises, Tyler.  Your teammates may come investigating, not sure you want them to see what I’m gonna do to their captain.  Then again, they may want to join in.”  Gabe smiles wryly.  “No, I think we need to shut you up, too.” 

Gabe tugs his tie lose and rips it up over his head and off,   He steps behind Tyler and slips it over his head.  He holds the material in front of Tyler’s mouth.

“Open.”  Gabe slips the tie into Tyler’s mouth then pulls the knot tight again, snugging the material tightly around Tyler’s head. 

He steps back to the bottom of the bed.  The second snap of the whip comes down on Jamie’s other ass cheek, making him whine loudly around Tyler’s cock again.  Tyler swears through the gag as Jamie moans, sending more vibrations around his throbbing cock.  Tyler looks down at Jamie again, then over at Gabe, who’s in complete control of things.  At some point, the hunt changed tonight.  The hunters became the hunted.

Jamie’s mouth is working hard on Tyler’s cock, Jamie trying to distract himself from the third strike he knows is coming.  It doesn’t help, though.  When the third swat comes, Jamie’s mouth tightens around Tyler as Jamie whimpers.  The pressure sends Tyler spurting come down Jamie’s throat, his body tensing and curling over Jamie’s head. Jamie growls around Tyler’s cock, glaring up at him, but he manages to swallow all of his juices down when Tyler pulls back a little. Gabe smiles at his handy work.

“Well, well.  Short trigger, Tyler?  That hardly took any effort at all.”  Gabe reaches over and cups Tyler’s chin in his hand.  “Guess we’ll just have to push the reset button.  How ‘bout you come down here and we’ll work on getting Jamie’s ass ready for me while you recharge.  Hhhhmmm?” 

Tyler scoots down to the end of the bed to kneel between Jamie’s legs.  Gabe steps back and slowly starts undressing. 

“What are you waiting for?”  Gabe says to Tyler. 

Tyler reaches for the bottle of lube he’d tossed onto the bed before Gabe got there. He goes to squeeze some lube on his finger when the whip cracks against his ass. 

“No.  Mouth first Tyler.  Get him wet.”  Gabe takes the gag from Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler braces his hands against the back of Jamie’s thighs, so he can keep his legs up and his cheeks spread, exposing his hole. Gabe can see Jamie looking down at him through his legs, as Tyler settles between Jamie’s legs.  Gabe notices Jamie’s eyes widen when he steps out of his pants and slowly strokes his cock a few times.

“You like what you see?”  Gabe taunts.  Jamie shakes his head no, looking worried.  “Okay.  Speak.  What’s your concern, Jamie?”

Jamie raises his head and glares at Tyler.  “You seriously want me to take that!” Jamie exclaims incredulously. 

Tyler turns and looks at Gabe, taking in the sight of Gabe’s hard, uncut cock.  He’s not small, but he’s not Jamie size either.  Tyler smiles and shrugs at Gabe.

“Answer him.”  Gabe commands. 

Tyler lifts his head and looks up at Jamie over his abs and chest.  If he can take Jamie, Jamie can take Gabe. 

“You can do it, my stallion, I’ve taken bigger.”  Tyler winks at Jamie, who tips his head back and huffs.

Gabe smiles at Tyler’s cheerleading.  He steps over and wraps his hand around Jamie’s cock, giving it a tug.  “He certainly has taken bigger.”

Tyler drops his head back down, sticking his ass in the air.  He places a couple of gentle licks across the underside of Jamie’s balls, rubbing his chin over Jamie’s hole, so that his beard brushes over it teasingly.

Gabe stands behind Tyler, running his hands over Tyler’s back and firm ass.  He pats Tyler’s ass gently. 

“Such a nice ass, Tyler.  I brought some presents for it.”

Tyler wiggles his ass and hums against Jamie’s hole, sending a shiver up Jamie’s spine that elicits a small mewl.  Gabe pours a generous amount of lube at the top of the crack of Tyler’s ass and lets it glide down to his hole as he reaches into the duffle to pull out a few items and place them on the bed.  Gabe’s been thinking about this night, and planning, ever since he got a call from the Gallys telling him that he really needed to lure the Bennguins into his lair. 

Gabe rolls a condom onto the smallest of the plugs.  He spreads Tyler’s ass cheeks with one hand, and runs the plug up and down through the lube with the other.  He gets it well coated and pushes it against the rim of tight muscle, as Tyler tongues at Jamie’s hole.  Gabe presses the vibrator on as he slides it into Tyler.  Tyler’s breath rushes out, hot against Jamie, as the vibrations make his ass clench tight.

Tyler continues fucking his tongue into Jamie until a whip announces Gabe’s next order. 

“Your first finger Tyler, I need him nice and loose.”  Gabe whispers into Tyler’s ear, nibbling at the lobe. 

Tyler whines at the emptiness he feels when the first plug is removed, but he thrusts his finger into Jamie as he continues to lick around Jamie’s hole.  Jamie yelps at the intrusion, but Tyler’s an apt pupil and he quickly crooks a finger and twists his hand in search of Jamie’s sweet spot.  He knows he’s found it when Jamie’s hips buck up. 

Gabe inserts the second, slightly larger plug into Tyler.  Tyler gasps at the new stretch, but has to adjust quickly as a sharp crack of the whip on his ass announces his next order from Gabe.

“Take Jamie’s cock in your mouth, and give him a second finger.”  Gabe says, his hand rubbing over the red marks he’s left on Tyler’s ass.

Tyler licks up Jamie’s cock, then kisses his way back down, taking time to suck and tug at Jamie’s balls before he licks his way back to the tip.  He flicks his tongue across the sensitive spot just on the bottom side, where the head of Jamie’s cock is sticking out from the foreskin.  Tyler slides his mouth over the head and takes Jamie deep into his mouth.  Tyler’s head bobs up and down as he sucks on Jamie.

Tyler lets Jamie slip out of his mouth with a plop and then scoots forward to be able to kiss Jamie’s abs, then plants little kisses in a trail up to Jamie’s nipples.  He takes the left one between his teeth and tugs, making Jamie moan lowly.  The whip smacks his ass.

“Did I tell you to get off his cock?”  Gabe says, he pulls the plug out of Tyler’s ass and shoves the third, and largest, plug into Tyler’s ass in one quick move.  “Get back down”

Tyler shifts back down and starts blowing Jamie again.  By now, Jamie’s breathing hard, trying to hitch his hips onto Tyler’s fingers.  Tyler’s hard as a rock, his own cock twitching and jerking painfully as Gabe twists the third plug around, grinding it into Tyler’s ass.  The whip comes down on him.

“Third finger into Jamie, Tyler.  Open him up wide.”  Gabe orders, barely loud enough for Tyler to hear. 

Gabe pulls another item out of the bag.  Tyler twists his head as he works on Jamie’s cock, so he can see what Gabe is doing.  Gabe’s rolling a condom down a very realistic looking dildo.  A realistic dildo that bears a striking resemblance to the long, hard cock hanging between Gabe’s legs.

“I actually had two of these made, the other one is in Tyson’s possession, for when I can’t be there to help him fuck Nate.”  Gabe says nonchalantly.  “This one vibrates though.” 

Tyler moans.  It seems that they are both going to get fucked by Gabe tonight.

“Okay, Tyler.  I think he’s good.  Go lie down next to him on your back.  Get your ass close to his.”  Gabe orders.  He’s holding the dildo in one hand and slowly stroking his cock with his other hand. “Grab your ankles and keep your ass open for me.”

Gabe turns the vibrator on and rubs the tip around over Tyler’s cock, across his balls, and finally over his hole.  He pushes it against the plug, making it shake in Tyler’s ass.  Tyler groans loudly.  Gabe reaches down and pulls the plug out, shoving the dildo into Tyler in its place.  He shoves the dildo in deep and let’s go of it, so he can roll a condom onto his cock.  Tyler tries to hold still, the dildo slowly vibrating its way out of his ass creating new sensations.

Gabe hoists Jamie’s legs up on his shoulders and holds Jamie’s hips as he lines his cock up.  He rolls his hips forward, sinking his cock into Jamie slowly, inch by inch.  Once he’s all the way in, he reaches over and puts the dildo back in Tyler’s ass.  He slow lets it vibrate back out, keeping his finger against the end.  Just before it’s going to slip out, he pushes it back into Tyler.

Gabe starts fucking Jamie, rocking his hips back and forth, slowly, driving his cock in deep with each thrust.  Gabe reaches down to Jamie’s cock, wiping some precome from the head.  He then reaches up and smears it over Jamie’s nipple, the one Tyler had been nipping at earlier.  He pinches Jamie’s nipple hard.

Jamie bites his lower lip to keep from crying out at the pain. 

“Go ahead.”  Gabe tells him.  “Let me hear it.”

“Fuck.  Holy fuck.”  Jamie groans out, his breath now coming in short, quick gasps.  “Fuck.”

Jamie’s cock is slapping against his abs with each thrust of Gabe’s hips.  It’s getting close to being too much stimulation, especially when Gabe’s thrusts start hitting Jamie’s prostrate with measured accuracy.  This isn’t Gabe’s first rodeo.  

The vibrator is Tyler’s ass has Tyler whimpering on the verge of overstimulation, as well.  A steady stream of filth is pouring from Tyler now that Gabe has given them permission to speak.  He’s begging to have it removed, telling Gabe it’s too much.  Gabe shoves it in and holds it there, the intensity of the vibrations increasing, spreading from Tyler’s ass up to his balls and making his whole body shake with earthquake like tremors. 

Tyler can’t hold out much longer.  Gabe pulls the vibrator out and presses it directly against the spot where above Tyler’s balls at the base of his cock.  Tyler cries out as his cock jerks, spurts of come spraying up over his abs.  Gabe keeps the vibrator against Tyler’s cock until he’s sure Tyler’s spent, then lets it drop to the bed. 

He grabs Jamie’s hips with both hands and starts pounding Jamie’s ass, fucking hard and fast.  Jamie’s cock is jerking wildly against his torso, leaking precome freely with each thrust of Gabe’s cock.

“Damn, you’re so fucking tight, Jamie.  And so, beautiful taking my cock.”  Gabe looks down, watching his cock slam into Jamie.  “Come for me.  Do it.”

Jamie’s body tenses, his arms pulling against the restraints.  He comes with a force he’s not experienced in a while, his load shooting up over his chest.  Gabe keeps fucking him threw his orgasm.  After Jamie’s shudders subside, Gabe pulls out swiftly, leaving Jamie with a sudden empty feeling.   

Tyler’s been lying next to Jamie, enjoying the show as Gabe fucked him.  He’s surprised when Gabe pulls out before he comes, until Gabe lets Jamie’s legs drop down.  Gabe climbs up and straddles Jamie’s chest, taking of the condom and tossing it down on the floor.  He takes his cock in his hand and starts jacking it off.  He lets his fingers rub under the head, concentrating on short, fast strokes right there.  It’s only a short time before Gabe comes all over Jamie’s face, his final way of marking the other captain.

After he’s finished, Gabe climbs off Tyler and gives him one final command, to lick Jamie clean.  Tyler eagerly complies with this order.  He’ll freely admit he’s a come whore and this is one of the things he looks forward to the most.  Gabe watches until he’s satisfied Tyler’s done a good job.  Then he slowly kisses first Tyler, then Jamie, telling them both how good they were for him. 

Gabe and Tyler untie Jamie.  Gabe finds the condom, ties it off and takes it to the bathroom to throw it away.  He returns after he’s cleaned himself off, bringing a warm washcloth to wipe off Tyler and Jamie.  He lets Tyler finish cleaning Jamie and grabs them all a bottle of water to drink.  He sits in the chair next to the bed as Tyler lies next to Jamie, his head resting contentedly on Jamie’s chest.

Tyler smiles happily. “That was absolutely hot Gabe!  How’re you feeling Jame?

Jamie smiles, “That was the best feeling I’ve ever had, and I didn’t think I could stand being fucked!  That was an impressive show you put on Gabe!”

Gabe smiles back at his hosts, “It was hot, thanks for a good time.  Oh! And thanks for letting my goalie have a shutout.” 

Gabe gets dressed, then laughs and winks at the couple, still immobile on the bed, as he exits the room.  He’s got a short drive back to his condo, and he can bet Nate and Tyson are waiting up for him.

Tyler’s feeling pretty proud of himself as he snuggles against Jamie, who’s running his hand up and down Tyler’s back.  The whole point of this little hunting expedition was to get Jamie out of his comfort zone, to expand his interests, and hopefully make him want to utilize the kink room to its fullest.  Tonight, Jamie letting himself be tied down and fucked, was a big step.

“Great job stallion.”  Tyler kisses Jamie’s chest.

Jamie tips his head to kiss Tyler’s forehead.  “I love you, my darling dog.”

Tyler laughs at the pet name.  “Really?  Darling dog?”

“What do you want?”

“Pup.”  Tyler states.  “Yeah.  Pup.”

“Okay.  I love you, Pup” 

Tyler falls asleep with a smile on his face, snuggled against Jamie’s chest.  The light even warm breaths of Tyler against his chest allow Jamie to close his eyes and forget about the loss the team racked up, determined to not let it get under his skin before they play Calgary again.


End file.
